Afraid
by SouthItaly23
Summary: "I-I'm afraid of..." England sighed again and closed his eyes tightly. "I-I'm afraid of you. I-I'm afraid of you breaking my heart, you fobbish twit." Human names used.


"_Bonjour,_ England. Go out with me, _oui?"_

"_Salut, Angleterre! _How about you and me go to dinner tonight?

_"Je t'aime. _Please go out with me, England. S'il vous plaît, mon cher."

England has heard these words many times. For centuries France has been saying them to him, and he always said the same answer.

"No."

"Bloody Hell, no!"

"No! And speak English, Frog!"

But France kept on asking, and asking and asking. Finally he stopped, only to ask new questions.

"Why won't you go out with me, _Angleterre?"_

_"Angleterre, _why don't you like me? What's wrong?"

_"_England, _pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas l'amour? Je t'aime. _I swear_."_

England never answered him. He just walked away. And it hurt both men. England knew why he didn't say 'yes' when France asked him out. He knew why he didn't tell France he loved him with every once in his body. He knew he would never tell the French man why.

Arthur was afraid. He was afraid of getting his heart broken. He knew Francis was a womanizer- and a manizer. He knew if he said 'yes', if he told Francis he loved him, it would only crush him so much in the end. Arthur swore he would never go out with someone who would break his heart, and France was on top of the list. Arthur has made that promise for years now, and has kept to it...Until one day, after a World meeting, France came up to him.

"_Angleterre, _why do you hate me_?"_

Though England was shocked at the question, he didn't show it.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

France shrugged. "We may have fought and been in _a lot _of wars with each other, but I really don't see why you hate me. I don't see why you won't say yes to my question, _Angleterre."_

_"_I...well, because! Now leave me the bloody Hell alone!" England picked up his notes from the table and got up in a huff. France frowned and turned England by the arm so he faced him.

"Please, England. Please be completely honest with me; why won't you go out with me?"

England made a mistake of looking into France's eyes. It took England's breath away every time. How blue they were, how they sparkled when every France laughed. Arthur loved them.

"I-I-I...uh...I..." _Speak, England, SPEAK! Say something! _England thought to himself. "I-I'm a-afraid." England cursed himself. _Anything but that! _England screamed at himself. France looked confused.

"Afraid of what, _mon désir?"_ France asked. England sighed and made sure France and he were the only ones in the room. They were.

"I-I'm afraid of..." England sighed again and closed his eyes tightly. "I-I'm afraid of you. I-I'm afraid of you breaking my heart, you fobbish twit." England kept his eyes closed so he didn't see France's hurt yet pitiful expression.

France sighed. "Oh, _Angleterre._" France put on of his hands against England's cheek. "I'm sorry." England opened his eyes in shock. "_Angleterre, _I'm sorry I've made you think that. I don't blame you. I _was_ a little bit, ah-"

"A whore?" England asked, a smirk threating to appear on his face. France scowled and put his hand down.

"Ah, I would say a professional flirt, but whatever makes you happy, _Angleterre." _France chuckled a bit. "Any way, England, I really do love you. I mean it. I swear on my life and country, that you have stolen my heart. I will do anything for you. You name it. I have tried to be less a flirt, but I don't think you noticed. Please, England. You are _mon seul et unique amour_." England looked in France's eyes and saw he was telling the truth. He saw the pain, longing and love in them. England blushed and smiled a bit. England decided to throw sense out the window.

"Bloody wanker." Arthur said before grabbing Francis and pulling their lips together. Francis, though shocked, kissed back. Arthur put one hand on the back of Francis's head, his fingers tangled in Francis's blonde hair, and the other on the small of Francis's back. Francis's hand and arm around Arthur's waist, holding their bodies close to each other, and his other hand on Arthur's cheek, stoking the Brit. Once Arthur pulled away, Francis smiled.

"Go to dinner with me, Arthur?" England felt warm in his chest when France said his human name.

"Sure Francis. But you better not take me to some French restaurant." And with that, Arthur picked up his notes again and headed out the door. "I'll pick you up at 8, mon amour!" England heard before he shut the door.

"Silly Frog." England sighed, smirking.

Arthur decided to face his fears.


End file.
